Veela Charm and the DarkHaired Man
by Magic Fairy Nova
Summary: Fleur wants Snape as her boyfriend. Will they fall in love?
1. Default Chapter

**Veela Charm and the Dark-Haired Man**

1. LOVE SQUID

Fleur Delacour was alone in the garden. She was thinking about owh lonely she was. She was back in Hogawrts and she was sitting by the lake. The trees were bloomuing and the Sqyib was alive.

Suddenly she heard a rustle of canvas and saw Professor Snape approaching the water line. The professor seemed to be in thought. She noticed that Snape was sad.

"'Allo," she said coyly and Snape turned around to face her."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Snape shouted. He was angry.

"Sorry ubt I was lonely," Fleru said and tossed her hair.

Snape was not affected by her Veela charms. "So what?"

Veela tossedher hair again. She flottered her buiruytul bleu eyes and tried to charm Snape because she wasted company and she was very lonely at the lake where the squid was alive still. I didn't even know it was a love squid. And it swam right in ftront of them too and it laughed and it told them they should fall in love!!! Snspa snorted.

"I am not going to fall in love! I never fall in love!

Snape ferociously vociferated.

But then the squid started singing a song that was really buirutul. And it was sad and enchantihg and all the doves of the Higwardst came to listen to it and flied a heart-shaped circle around the pond.

And Snape gagged and Snape went away.

And Frelu sighed heavily and started sobbing but she was determend to get Snipe as her boyfriend!

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!


	2. love potion

Sorry about the last chapter I was in hurry and this is better now! Reveiw  PLZ!!!!

2. LOVE POTIONS

Fleur wept alone in a corner. She was sad because Snape had been so evil. She was so alone in this world and wanted so bad to get someone to love her. :-(  snape had been also evil to the Squid and it was alone too and it s love charm had not worked at all. All the doves had returned to their nests in the Hogwarts roof snd they sang together with the pink love fairies that sparkled and flashed above them with clouds of stardust.

Hermione walked in a corridor and saw Fleur sitting there and crying. She went to see what was wrong.

"Fleur why are you crying? Has Draco been teasing you?" She asked. ! .

"I'm ok " she said but still cried so desperately that the painting above her had becan to cry too. :-(

"no you don't look ok. Fleur you can tell me!" Hermione undulated and sat beside her. Fleur had a pink Hankechirp and she was blowing her nose into it. Hermoine told the painting upside down that it should not cry because it was a happy day outside. It was really warm and the trees were full of birds!!

"OK" Fleur said and wiped her eyes.

"what is it?"

"If I tell you promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"Ok".

So fleur told her how she liked Snape so much but he hated her. She said Snipe was handsome and had a big nose too. But that she was sad because Shape had been so evil to her and kicked the squid.

Hermione gagged. She didn't like Snape at all. She was wondering inside herself how some1 could like him. Snape was always so ferociously ominous to Harry and all his frieds. So why would Fleur like him so much?

"I don't know he's co*l!" she said.

"I hope you would help me Hermouine", she whispered. "Could you help me and make me a love potion so I he could drink it and he would shard liking me?"

"ohm… I don't know…………………………….."  she was timorous because Hermione was not sure if she wanted to help her because snape was so evil.

"Please? You're so good at making potions! You made Ploybuisse botion years ago didn't you? And it worked too!"

"how do you know I made polyjuisse?" hermionen asked ominously.

"Harry told me once. ! " **:0 (it's cool because harry and fleur are friends now and not enemies any more)**

**Hermione **was silent but then she thought about it. "Ok I will help you but promise you won't speak to anyone!"

"Ok thanks!" said Fleur and smiled. She was getting really happy now because maybe tomorrow Snape would even love her! Even I don't know what's going to hghhhappen! "

TO BE Continued !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 I promise it will be exciting and bruitul! 


	3. Shadows of her beautiful eyes!

3. The Shadows of HER EYES!!!

It worked quickly! Snape spluttered and wiped his mouth, suspiciously glaring at the young woman in front of him. "Miss Granger, I want an explanation!"

She Hermione smiedl impishly and shook her hed. "That was just my potion example."

"No it was not!"nSape grunted. "It was something else, I know!"

"Well, it included a drop of Fleur Delcours tears. ,."

"WHAAAT?????" Snape billowed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU STUPUIC INCOLENT GIRL!""

"You re being incoherent," Hermione said snapped and crossed her arms. "Now I'm going away! TATA!"

Snape cursed and found his tummy aching! "Ooh my tummy ache!"

He went into a batroom and loked in the mirror. "Fliur! OOOH! I love FLIEER!"

---@@@@--- ANOTHER SCENEARIO ---@@@---

Fleur danced in happiness. She loved smape and she had just heard from Hermione thant Snape lowed her too. The spell potion was working!!! Fleaur went to gather her most breatufil evening gown and put it on. It was covered with brilliant pink sequins all voeer and it smelled like flower perfume alove era. It was long hemmed and sparkling and enhanced her features the most ever imaginable possible way! Her hair was beaufitucally gathered above her head with a lacy ribbon she knew Snape would like because it was Syltherin green. And she went to sit on her bead waiting orf Snape's    owl.

--- @@@@----

Snape took his quills and benign to write a letter for Veela. He dipped the pergamentis into apotion and burned into a reas linggin parchment and it also had flower rain over it and shown like a dosem rainbow. "Bet she likes this really!" he amorously exclaimed.

Snape took his bird and but the letter in the feet and it lew into Fleaurs lap.

_Dear Fleyr,_

_I was wondering if we could go to a dinner later on this day or tomorrow because I'd really like to know you._

_Sewerus Snape_

"Ooohy but I LOVE THE IDEA!!" Fluer screamed and jumped from her bed going straight into the dungeons.

TO BE CONTINUED:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Squealing Swan

**4, 5, the DATE and the ROSe!!!**

**Seevfrus**** took Fleur Delacour **into a café francaisse and they sat down at a very beautifully decoraited table with roses and daffodils and they drank much shampagne and Snape looked at Fleur with new eyes. Fleur did not know what has been changing Snape's mind but she wasn't sad at all, and they neither knew that Hermione was in the nearby flower plant to take secret photos.

"Ooh this is such a romantic pohto I'lk show it all to the Gryffindors!" she ululated in the corner where she was taking photos with the plant. The wlower shiffern her hair which smelled good and was like alove era. The flower liked it and the dance began.Fleyr went to dance with her new puffy evening ping girbn gown. Snape looked at her with adoring eyes and joined in the dance to. He was a good dancer but he still stumbled and fell ito flyoers arms. She blushed. And then snape took her in his arms and they began danging gracefully together like fairies

"How romantic!" Fleur cooed into Snape's ear and severus was taken aback.

"How do you feel="?" . !  snape Asked and sqeweezed Fleurs hand.

"Oh I feel so shocked. This is just like the prettiest dream I ever had and you areso handsome and brave and I LOVEYOU!!!!"

"IIIH!!!" Hemirone squealed inside the plant suit and danced with joy. 

Then Ron came out of bush and asked Hretmione to come in dance too!!! They="were both romantically there the pairs danginhg now"

But the, an evil gloomy SHADOW was lurking in the back of the salle de dancer, and it was SCAARY!!! It was the mighy sneering DRACO MALFOY!!!! He was sneering and he looked="handsome and scary and evil and mocking and gorgeous and mighty" and he laughed evilly at Snape and Fleur!!! And Fleyur started to CRY!!!!!!!!!!

div class="MSoNormal" span class="p" But then Snape became sad beacasue he saw now Fleur crying. He sent an owl to get a rose for his girl and soon a handsome barnowl acme with a red brilliant rose in its beak and it soared on Freul's shulder and it gave her the rose and she was not maudlin any longer! Her eyes twinkled dreamily in the starlight and she gave a tender kiss on Snape's cheek and he sighed in content. He was so in love with the Beauxbatong girl and he wished she would move in Slytherin and become a Slythering heir like he himself! Salascar would be proud too, if he had Fleayr in his house.

You want rose too? Aske d Ron from Hermione and she sighed in content and let out asqea.l 

"Yeah!" she swyealed.

"Harry come here!" ROnsaid and Harry came teher with the flower basket and selled a rose into Ron and Draco was gnaryt. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!""" Draco yelled. "She can'T have flower she is not Fleur!"

"What does that mean?" asked Harry, selling another flower to Draco who ate it.

"You look cute with flower between your teeth" said Hermione and Draco blushed and went away.

Rona nd Hermione kissedm, and Snape decided it was time to take Fleur back to the castle.

Their date was over, and it had been swweeet and bittersweet and excitinhtyful and C00l!!!!!!!!!

---TBCCCCC…………………………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The horrible monster from the forest!

9- the HORRIBLE mônster  *

Snape and Fleur came to the castrle when it was really late. Owls were hooting there on the top of the roof and they looked so eerie. Fleur was afraid of the Forbiidden Forest because it was so black and there were bats in side it. bUt snape took her hand and sqweezed it gently and said that he would fight against eth evil forest if it would attack. ! ? . , -

"Oohy your're so brave and muscular!" sighed fleur and leaned against his side and felt his muscular arm around her. She closed her eyes and fluttered her lids and snape was so in love with her because her long lashes glimmered in the silver moonlight that was coming fro the sky. The moon was silver there and round too (it was not square lol) , and smiled at the lovers that leaned against one another and the squid in the lake sighed amorously when it saw that Snape was coming good and falling in lobe with dealcour.

But suddenly a screech came from the forest! Snape and Fleur were very near it because the Beayuxbatong carriage was there. And suddenloy it was there!!!! A dark shadow came out and napped Fleur and flied up in the air and vanished inside the forest! Snape gasped in fear and tok out hi swan d but it was too late already then! The howrribel shadow had gone back inside the forest and all was in silence again.

"Ooh Fleur my love!" he started to sob silveryu tears that glittered in the moonbeams like pearly pearls. He did not know what to do! Oh then he remembered that Dumberdore would know good magic and maybe he could help him bring his love iout of the woods! He ran inside Dumbledore's office but it was empty and nobody was there. Anf ledru was still in danger, what if the black creature would eat her```!!!???? + 

It would be terrible! He shouted at Dumbledore in the corridor but there was only a rusty armor that didn't answer either.

What would he do now!!!!!``````??? He would bned to go inside the forest himself and rescue flirew!

TBC!!! It's so exgitingh!


	6. Ooh its veela

52. *~*Squids are brave *~* £ }

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Snape ran to the castle garden alone with his wand put up. There was nobody in the yard and the moon roared in the sky and the forest monster was still gone with Flurb. Snape sobbued in sorrow but the squid saw the silvery tears and it came from the lake and said to Snape that it would help him. It was a c00l sqjuid cause it could talk too but Snape was actually a Squidtongue (that's like parceltongue but now he can talk to squids and it's kinda cool too 8-) ). So the sbuig said it comes with and they both went into the Forbidden Forest. It was all awful and dark there because there was no light at all and tehrer were scary sounds in the bushes. There was also an owl hooting and that was scary too. I think owls are scary cause they look so weird.

The two friends followerd the tracks that the forest monster had left behind. Trere was also silvery moondust in the bushes because the vela had left it and marked the path for her savior. The stardust smelled like gentle almond and rose bush, and it was beautifully hsimmering in the grass and everywhere.

"Come!!!" Snape shouted at the squid who was running behind him. They rushed through the bushes and soon they came in a squiare where there was no trees at all but it was all dark and empty. But in the middle of the squiear there was a big boulder where was a star on the top. The star was twinkling oddly. What Was THAT????????? It was also shaped like a BOLT of LIGHTNING! **O.o** How could that be possible? **^.~**

to be sontianuined!!!!!! ^.^

SNaepe and the squid watched the star glimmering in the boulder . Snape was not sure but he though that it was singing. Was it a song for h1m? But suddenlt the star began hovering and it hovered nearer Snape and the squid. And suddenly there wa s abeautuulf silver fairy in front of them and it had a beautiful heart-shaped face and its long platinum gown floathed in the wind and a waft of amourous odor filled the air when it spoke.

"I am come to lead your way!" she said and her voice was ethereal and her sapphire blue eyes glowed like thousands of jewels in the dark. "I am the queen of Veela! And I can help you to rescue Fleur!" it said and asked them to follow her. IT had a pair of silvery wings and it fledded up with them and snape said ooh.   


	7. The ring of power!

And the star tfloated forwards. Snape ra n behind the wuid and jumped with firght. "Uaaa!" ej jelled. And the squid turned around and saw fleur standing in the middle of the field and the mosnster was right behind her. The VEela Queen shriekes and now she rans and Snape takes a potion to make himself stronger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Suddne ly Snape grew musels and became Strong!"Very strong. And fleur oohed and cooed and found him very attractive and she swooned. 

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" snape yelled at the squid monster and it stopped and looked at the resucres with disdain. 

Snape felt how his bicep was big and pullished it like a body guard and gorhhed. "let the LOVE OF MY LIFE GO!!!!!!!!" Idemand you!!!!!

The squid shuttered and turned around and saw fleur crying and it felt bad because it has been an evil squid and because he only wanted a friend but now they took her away and she was young. 

And then Snape started to glow with odd odour adnd the floating star had made him superstront!!! And he jumped forwards and attacked the squid and it screamed and ran behind a abush. And fleur thanked snape for savig her and gave him a dieep kiss. But snape did not know that is was all because he was sometimes drinking a love potion that he felt love towards the vela girl but it was just the same because Felur was bautifil anyways and he was sure to love her anywasys.

The wueen of vela was still fluttering in the air with ner shilever wings. She saw down the lovers and came down and saw that the evil squid was defeated. She came gently to Snape and extended her hand to giver hm a magical ring. 

"I will give you this because you saved Veela from a hirribel desiny!" her voice was ethereal and it sounded like millions of doves singing at the same tim.e Snape took the ring and watched it. It gleamed gold.

"It is a ring of power! Use it wisely!" the queen said and suddenly, with a flash of light, she was gone an dthe star was gone also from top of the boulder. All the byshes were again dark and scary. All the silver light was gone. And Snpe and Veela sotooof alone in the squrea and watched the trees. The squid was gone als, it had gone back home because it wasa all alone and sad. It had a lake beside Hogwarts where it liked to swim and eat fishhhh.


	8. the truth comes oUT!

13. Harry finds out

The sihp landed on the starnd in the middle of the night and Hyrr stepped ot. He looks at the love squyd and glows and wonders where to go there he was coming form a cruise to Durmsteang. Fleur walked bast him with hand in Hsnaped hand and giggeld all the time. harry wondes what is going on. and then he saw the magical queen veela flowing around the forbitten forest and his suspicsions rise.

"what is going on with snape and felu?" he wondearsout loud.

"it's none of your buiness Draco says." but its mine snape's my fav professor.

"the squid is dangerous" said the squid and ran in the ship and stole. it . "hsshshahahahahahah!"it lagbs.

Let's go save snape "draco said. "he's in that veela's powers."

"I don't like you Malfoy,2 Harry said but do you have a magical fairy dust with yoyu then we could throuw it at snape.

"yeah" let's GO!" Draco was hurreid. 

Snepa and Fleur did nto expec anything when suddenly a thick cloud of strawberry scented dust floated around them and many doves cooed and tried to find their nests because they were so scared!!!but oky, then again Draco was evil.

"Professor snape!" the boys yelled, "you are under veritaserm love potion!" he said. 

snpe looks bastled but takes out his pow3r ring and uses it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

nad then he flees with fleur into the castle and Draco and harry are there lying and feeling bad because they don't snow.

l….TBEC::!:!!!

14: horriblel tirth

Snape was in his cahmber and took a look and the mirror started to sing because she was happy to find fleur with a professor and they were happ but THEN, a sudeen earthquik shakes ther oon  and fleur falls on the foorl from the hairc. Snape sees a gianc squid with dacro malfly and Harry Potter flying behind his window and they have come to save him home. He looks at fleur hwo cries andtehn decisde there is osmehting really rong. 

The Quun wela floated in the cellar and tells snape:

"ooh! you have got my power ring you should use it!""

and snape uses it! a magical flow comes around hims and he's save in his room again, whenas Fleryr and the queen and the boys outside stay where htye were.

"that was eaxcintgful" snape says. "It really is."

the squid is happy and gose to eat oysters but harry takes Fleyr hand and looks angry. "what did you do?"

"Yeah!" Draco growesl. "You made him drink a love poetion. ididnt' you?"

"Fleur starts tocry" she sobbed and curled in a ball. "Where did you find out

?"

"Hermione otld me " harry said. 

"I was clever enoyg to find out myself" Draco looked suprerio.

Fleur stays on the floor crying and snape is in his room looking att the mirror and the love potion starts to ferociously evaporate from is blood.


	9. Fissssshhhhhhh said the squird who cogue...

100. =+0+0+0+0 The Squid and the Durmstrang 0+0+0+0+= ???

The night was dark, but the Durmstrang ship still floated in the air. The squid lurked in the hold, but nobody knew about it. And when the night came, it suddenly came out and hijacked the whole ship! Now what to do? The Squid roared evilly and demanded all the Durmstrangle students to start getting him lobsters and seaweed so that it could eat. (and the suiqd's still alone cuz now it has no friends at all. :-( And its face looks all sad.)

IN THE HOGWARTS! --à (follows the srttyy) : : : *

Snape stood mightily in front of his mirror but is feeling odd. The potion is wearing off and he doesn't know why he's even there! He looks at the bouillabaisse on his table and the candles that are shimmering with his new Ring of POtwr and the love cupids and doves that are singing and swinging on the windowrsills. Some of them are still trying to find nests be cause they slost them in the smoke cloud that came from the squid battle.

But **_Snieep_****__**looks around and sees Flery stting in the floor. Her silver hair is rippling in the wind that's blowing (cuz Hogwarts is Magical there's so much magic in da air ^.^)

"What are you doing in here, Veela?" he asked angrily because he didn't remember any more that he had invited her to have a candlelight dinner and look at the photos together that Hermione had taken inside the plant suit and that colin ha made for them to look at.

"But" she says with a tear flowing silverilly in her eyes. "BUt, you love me! You saved me from the 'orrible squid monster that tried to eat me" (it really didn't try to eat her but she's making it sound tramatic because this is an exhiuiagfting stpry and needs a lot of thrill and sort (LOLZ!!!) **^.~**). 

Now Shate taaks remembering what he's actually done. And he sat at the table and took a sandwitch because he was really hungry after the adventures in the forest. There was also a flask of pumpkin juince on the table which he drank all in one gulp. But now he's confused. The potion is gone but he thinks Fliur is really pretty cuz she's got nice hair an d she's curvaceous and nt many girls in England are as pretty as she. And now he's saved her and all.

BUT SOMETHING HAPPENS!__

_Suddenly the Veela Queen appeared behind Snape's window! Her ethereal voice cooed in the air and it sounded like millions of stars twinkling. She fluttered in and said:_

_"I have a mission for you! It's for the future of the mankind! You must take the Ring of POtwer with you and dgot to fight Voldemort! Because if you don't do it now, it may be too late soon!"_ And then she suddenly vanished from the scene all suddenly and sprinkled silvery stardust everywhere so that the doves got some of it too and became silver doves and some golden and now they lok even more beautifluuu!!!

SO WATS SNAPE GONNA DO???? 

He packs his suitcase and takes a rboom (I mean broom sory there's a typo LOLZ)! And fleur stands there and looks wondering what he does!

The squid's still in the Durmstarn ship but they're running out of lobsters! HOW HORRIBLE! **O.O** **o.O** **O.o******

**TO be contuinourder!!!!!1 ;) *.***


	10. Ooh the squid's got a secret!

The wedding!!!

It was a sunny auburn day and Veela was sitting on the windowsill in her tower at Hogwarts. She looked out of the window and her eyes were large and glassy and wide, and they shone like two crystal-clear diamonds. A genuine sweet smile was on her lips and she sighed she was so happy because ti would be only two days until she would marry Snape!

In the dungeons Snape was looking at the ring Of Power in his hand anas shilwered. He would have to go on a  MISSION!!!!!! And it was only two days until he would be marry Veela and he would have to hurry. Draco Malfoy was going to be his best man, he said, and scowled at the empty bottle of cauldron which had perviouislu contained THE love potion. Draco looked at him and said, "Professor Snape you will have to go on mission soon if you want to get back in time to marry Fleur DelAcour."and then he left the dungeon!

Snape stood up and rushed out of the room, !"!!! I shall!!!

Fleur looked out of the window and down in the country side and suddenly saw Serverus running through the meadows towards the lake where the Durmstrang ship was. She was in panic soon and was worried that Snape muight die before the wedding party she had planned so carefully. IT would be the best wedding party in the century, no but the MILLENNIUM and everyone was invited, even Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fleur stood up and walked to her ward robe and opened it and looked inside and picked up her wedding gown. Would she wear it, or the other wedding gown?????

Snape hurried forwards and saw the tow-washed squid in the lake steering  the ship.   It was a scary sight and snape was going to be very afraid but the mission was still must accomplish. Because: (AN Loltz this is going to be so cool!!!) **THE SQUID WAS VOLDEMORT!!!!!! _And_**Snape had to capture it before eh could marry Fluri. 

*jumps scener*

FLEUR was in her maiden chamber and she was just writing to her all wedding braidmeids.They would be at least twenty: Hermione of course, Parvati, Alvender, Hazel, Almond, Diamond, Sapphire, Jewel, Ginny, Pansy, Dolores, Winky, Wonka, and Narcissa and Bellatrix and Hannah, Su, Marietta, Cho, Padma, Lisa, Katie, Angelina, ANGEL; Eloise, Natalie, Nympradira, Ndromeda, Olympe, Minerva, Pomona, Wilhelmina, Gray Lady, Moanningg Murtle, Luna, Moon, Rosezeller, Winnie, Hortense, Mira, Minnie, Olive Hornet, Lily, Aunt Petunia, Marge, Ripper, Figgy, Emmeline, Morgan le Fey, Rosmerta, Susan, Hedwig, Poppy, Nagini, Rits Seeker, Gabrielle (HER SISTER), Molly, Tracey, Daphne, Millicent, Balise and Mrs Norris and Trelawney and The Weird Sisters were the band at the huge wedding and Mrs. Placks portrait, and then she was young.  

Fleur looked at her ten different wedding gowns and then she found it was hard to decicd because they all were different colour and different scent. "

HERMIONE!"! she yelled and the girl came.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Help me to chose my wedding gown!" Fleur giggled.

"Cool!" Hermione said and started to help FLeyur. 

Snape took out his sword and……..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


TBC


End file.
